sbf31fandomcom-20200214-history
Uncommon Productions
'Uncommon Productions '(formerly known as Thunder-Fan37/Th-Ore-Fan387 Productions) is the production name of dual videos and projects between AndrewTheUncommon, Thunderzap7, and Ore881, eventually being used only for Andrew's videos. The name was a mashup of all 3 of the men's usernames. Formation In October 2009, Thunder and SBF began to make videos together under the banner Thunder-Fan37 Productions. There first video together was a review of the Wii version of Sonic Unleashed. They eventually made their first series, Herp-A-Derp 101 in October 2009. Also in D ecember 2009, they made their first movie, Herp-A-Derp The Movie: The Sleep Over. In 2010, Ore881 began making videos with the 2 under the banner Th-Ore-Fan387 Productions. However this banner is also used when SBF and Ore make videos together without Thunder, or when Thunder and Ore make videos together without SBF. In February 2013, Th-Ore-Fan387 Productions was renamed Uncommon Productions after SBF took that production name. SBF is now currently the only person to use this production name, which he uses for all of his content on his main channel, as well as the review channel GalacticReviewsInc for all videos featuring him. Shows Made By Uncommon/Th-Ore-Fan387 Productions *Herp-A-Derp 101 (October 8th 2009-August 11th 2012) *Total Drama Food Challenge (June 21st 2010-November 24th 2010) *The Mario & Luigi Super Show (March 5th 2011-April 8th 2011) *Herp-A-Derp 101 American Idol (November 13th 2010-March 4th 2011) *Total Drama At Sea (April 2nd 2011-August 20th 2012) *Total Pokemon Island (April 5th 2011-July 10th 2013) *Uncommon Reviews (September 1st 2011-present) *Late Night With Sheriff Woody (January 18th 2012-2014) *A Word From Stewie (March 14th 2012-2014) *Life of a PokeFamily (July 5th 2012-December 8th 2012) *Extreme CAW Federation: Death Row (September 23rd 2012-present) *Inside The Toy Chest (November 14th 2012-April 17th 2013) *Extreme CAW Federation: Showcase (March 1st 2013-March 21st 2014) *Extreme CAW Federation: Shock Zone (March 6th 2013-January 24th 2014) *Epic Mario (April 21st 2013-2014) *Extreme CAW Federation: NXT (August 5th 2013-September 3rd 2013) *Total Pokemon Emerald (September 15th 2013-March 26th 2014) *Luigi's Job Hunt (November 16th 2013-2014) *Galactic Movie Reviews (April 12th 2014-present) *Extreme CAW Federation: Crossfire (November 21st 2014-present) *SquadCast (August 24th 2015-January 7th 2017) *Stay on Target! (January 11th 2016-August 17th 2017) *Nerd Club Podcast (January 26th 2017-July 24th 2017) *Force Bonding (February 22nd 2018-present) *Geek Ultimatum (February 6th 2019-present) *Total Pokemon Fandom (TBA) *Reeling in the Years (TBA) *Swinub vs. Food (TBA) *Theory of Eeveelution (TBA) Movies Made By Uncommon/Th-Ore-Fan387 Productions *Herp-A-Derp The Movie: The Sleep Over (December 15th 2009) *Herp-A-Derp The Movie 2: Herp-Or-Derp (March 1st 2010) *Herp-A-Derp The Movie 3: The Rise of Winnie the Pooh (June 11th 2010) *Herp-A-Derp The Movie 4: The Minion Challenge (October 27th 2010) *Extreme CAW Federation: The Beginning (August 12th 2012) *Extreme CAW Federation: Extreme Awards (January 19th 2013) *Extreme CAW Federation: Money In The Bank (January 25th 2013) *Extreme CAW Federation: Hardcore Kings: Night 1 (June 7th 2013) *Extreme CAW Federation: Hardcore Kings: Night 2 (June 8th 2013) *Extreme CAW Federation: Rumble or Riot (November 17th 2013) *Extreme CAW Federation: Extreme Awards 2 (March 15th 2014) *Extreme CAW Federation: Hall Of Fame (March 18th 2014) *Extreme CAW Federation: WrestleMania (April 3rd 2014) *Extreme CAW Federation: Tag Team Invitational (May 11th 2014) *Extreme CAW Federation: Backlash (September 11th 2014) *Extreme CAW Federation: Dawn of the Champions (July 1st 2015) *What Anime Means To Us (August 12th 2015) *The Thinker (September 20th 2015) *The Candi-Dating Game Show! (June 16th 2016) *Extreme CAW Federation: Gold Rush: Night 1 (August 8th 2016) *Extreme CAW Federation: Gold Rush: Night 2 (August 22nd 2016) *Extreme CAW Federation: Gold Rush: Night 3 (September 12th 2016) *Extreme CAW Federation: Gold Rush: Night 4 (September 19th 2016) *Total Pokemon: The Return of Mew (Script outline for the original film) (October 10th 2016) *Extreme CAW Federation: Open Fight Night (October 11th 2016) *Extreme CAW Federation: Halloween Havoc (October 31st 2016) *UB Tour Parody (November 14th 2016) *Finding Christmas (December 8th 2016) *Extreme CAW Federation: Non Stop (December 14th 2016) *The Interrogation: A Star Wars Fan Film (TBA)